Myaku Ketsueki
Myaku Ketsueki (血液脈, Ketsueki Myaku), Known as the Reaper of the Mist (ミストの死神, Misuto no shinigami), Myaku aspires to join the Swordsmen of the Mist, and wield the Kubikiribōchō. Background Growing up as a child of the Ketsueki Clan, Myaku was raised by the clan rather than by his own parents. Never knowing his parent's, Myaku was raised to be a killing Machine. After developing his Blood Release Kekkei Genkai at age 9, he became a Genin at age 11 and immediately began training to become a future member of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He became a Chunin at age 13, and a Jōnin at age 15. He then joined the Hidden Mist's Anbu Black ops, known as the Hunter-Nin. Personality Myaku Ketsueki suffers from multiple personality disorder because of his brutal training as a child in the Ketsueki Clan. These 2 personalities are aware of one another and are able to speak with one another within his mind. His regular personality known as Myaku is kind hearted and honorable, He's fun loving. He's willing to sacrifice anything to help some one who needs it and practices kindness and mercy however his honor is important to him and he will protect the honor of his bloodline and village even after his traumatic childhood. Do to his training, Myaku isn't afraid to commit cannibalism in order to stay alive however he would only do it as a last resort. His alternate Personality is the one known as the Reaper of the Mist, He is a ruthless killing machine who wants nothing more then violence and bloodshed and will destroy his enemies. He take's pleasure in playing with his victims before stealing there life away from them, and will sometimes even perform cannibalism as a scare tactic. Appearance Myaku is slim but toned and He has messily spiked black hair, Crimson eyes, and Pale skin. He has Sharpened Teeth, a curse mark across his back, and Scars across his chest and back from his training with the Ketsueki clan. He wears a sleeveless red body suit underneath his chest armor and black bagging pants like that are commonly worn by the Ninja Swordsmen. He also wears Metal Arm guards over his red arm warmers. a Black chain around his neck and keeps his Forehead protector on a long Red sash around his waste. Abilities Myaku Has considerable strength and fights with great speed and power. With his deadly combination of Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu he can easily overwhelm a lesser opponent. Myaku's style is very kunning and quick witted. He also has an outstanding amount of Chakra. Aside from his Swordsmanship he can rely on Water Release, Earth Release and Blood Release Ninjutsu at his disposal. Techniques NinJutsu: :Blood Style: Blood Bullet :Blood Style: Blood Blade :Blood Style: Blood Leach :Water Style: Water Clone :Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu :Water Style: Water Prison :Water Style: Water Wall :Water Style: Water Dip :Earth Style: Subterranean Voyage :Earth Style: Earth Wall :Earth Style: Bedrock Coffin Genjutsu: :Blood Style: Endless Flow TaiJutsu: Kenjutsu: :Blood Style: Crimson Flash Technique :Blood Style: Scarlet Reaping :Drilling Crimson Blade Bukijutsu: